My King, His Majesty
by Sia86
Summary: A year after Mumm Ra's defeat and all the race's union, Thundera's King rules proudly and justly. But when a familiar foe is caught and brought back, Lion'O is caught in the middle between what to do. Will this one cat bring him and an entire year's worth of work to the ground? Or can he change and save her?


My King, His Majesty

A/N: This is another story I've been working on besides "This Is How I Own You" . I wanted to type about what might happen after (if they decided to do a) season 2. So here's my idea!

Reviews are welcomed!

* * *

Chapter 1:Prologue

Six months after Mumm Ra's defeat and the Lizards' surrender, Thundera and many other destroyed cities were being rebuilt. A brand new city, known as O.N.E (Our Nations Entwined) was created and designed, where many races would live together as one in the capital city of Third Earth. After six more months the entire cities were rebuilt and O.N.E City stood proudly as the symbolic equality of all spieces and race.

Thundera, Argos, New Avista, Ratillia, Pacafist, Serpente and Oisis were named the other major cities and housed each races' leader. All seven (and the other) leaders agreed to meet in O.N.E City every three months to discuss political matters and pay their respects to each other. No race was devalued or considered superior to the rest. Cities also accepted technology and saw it as the future.

Yet even after the evil storm, there were still the followers who had manged to escape capture. Many were thrown in cells but with the compassion of some leaders, they were allowed to return home.

* * *

The once Thunderian prince now stood as Lord of Thundera in the palace's gardens. His appearance had changed over the last year, that being he had chopped most of his crimson hair leaving the side burns to add masculinity to his face and his three piece bangs were styled foward to add a short, tall peak to his hair. The back swayed spikes were trimmed short.

His azure eyes were fixed on the hilt of his sword in it's lion claw gauntlet. There were so many memories associated with that sword; his father, the Thunder Cats' united front and his progression from a boy to a man. He remembered first holding it and nearly dying from sparring with his father. 'Father...' he thought with a small smile, "You once told me that our mane is what makes us, us. I hope that from where ever you watch, you understand why I cut it..." the crimson locks had been burned to ashes which he put in a vile and placed it besides his father's ashes over the mantle.

"Lion'O," said lion turned to see his adoptive brother approaching.

"I will never get used to seeing you with that hair, little brother." he joked earning a glace from the king. "Any ways, I've got word on that lost tiger tribe I was looking for, four months ago."

"So they do exsist?" it had been a slim chance that this new found tiger tribe even exsisted but both brothers kept hope that they'd find it.

"I'm personally going to ride out to their location on a mount at dawn." He could see the determination in his brother's dark eyes to meet these lost tigers and merge them with the rest of the Thunderians. Only recently a few tigers had been re-introduced which still caused some spite along the people since the striped people had sided with Mumm Ra all those years ago.

"You might want to take a few guards with you just in case, I suggest Miko and her father."

"I already have a plan; I'm going alone." Tygra stated with black brow arched in case Lion'O disagreed and spoke out. "You may be King, but I still have say over Thundera and what I personally do." both brothers were a year older but they still managed to get under each other's skin. "We can spar, if you're up to it, my Lord." the tiger smirked as he mocked a bow.

"I didn't back down when we were kids and I ain't doing it now." He growled drawing the sword from the guantlet. The tiger returned the growl and pulled his blade from it's holster. Both swords gleamed with anticipation underneath the sun's rays as both males got into a fight stance. "Ready when you are." he growled before getting a short chuckle from the tiger. Both gave a loud battle cry as they darted towards each other.

"Lion'O." both brothers skidded to a halt when the General spoke. Tygra sheathed his weapon and stepped back to allow the panther to have a word with the king since his expression showed nothing but seriousness. Lion'O approached the panther, "We found more of Mumm Ra's followers during a morning patrol, they were trying to hide out in the forest and most of them are in the Custody's infirmary..."

Lion'O inwardly growled; he would have to speak to every one of them and see who was ready to return home and who had to remain in prison. "Alright, I'll be there in a few to interogate-"

"Among them was Pumyra."


End file.
